Wedding Bells
by yellowcat909
Summary: Angie is getting remarried, this time to Kelso. So Eric Steven and there two kids fly back to Wisconsin and have to deal with the repercussions of having left over 20 years ago and never looked back. EricHyde SLASH. chapter 5 up.
1. Welcome back to Wisconsin

a/n: This is a Slash story if you don't like male on male action go away now. This is not a Jackie/Steven story this is an Eric/Steven story so don't beat me up if you don't like the pairing.

a/n2: this is the first chapter so if not everything is clear please let me know but you should be finding more things out as the story goes along enjoy! Thanks to **tears4therandom** for betaing

* * *

**Wedding Bells **  
Chapter one: Welcome back to Wisconsin: home of the dairy cow 

_**

* * *

**_

_**A**ngie **B**arnet to wed **M**ichel **K**elso_

_On the sixteenth of April_

_In the gardens and home of Mr. Barnet_

_( 67 Jefferson Avenue Point Place Wisconsin)_

_The doors will open the reception will begin at five_

_Dinner and celebration will take place directly after ceremony_

_RSVP. By March 30_

_For questions and sleeping arrangements please Email: _

**_New York_

* * *

**

This invitation had arrived nearly a month ago with no surprise but it was only now, the morning of their flight, that Eric began to worry.

"Do we have to go?" Eric asked rhetorically. He stepped out of the bathroom, drying his hair in the bedroom he shared with Steven, one they had shared for over twenty years.

"Yes, Eric," Steven sighed, "You know I don't want to go any more than you do, but she is my sister."

"You know it's not that I'm worried about." He crossed his arms. "I know she knows about us, she's visited us! And it's not as if the two of you aren't nearly joined at the hip."

Steven snickered, even though he and Angie had met late and started off on rocky they had grown close over they years. "Eric, come one we live together, we are committed and out of the closet to everyone except your parents and our childhood friends." He punched Eric lightly on the shoulder. "We've avoided this for most of our lives. We couldn't forever."

"Says you."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "I'm not saying I'm looking forward to seeing these people again, least of all Jackie and all the confrontation on questions." He shook his head, laughing softly. "We left in 1980 without a word in the middle of the night; we haven't looked back or spoken to anyone with the exception of my dad and sister. The next week or so is going to be hell," He finished.

"To put it lightly."

"But both of us have to be happy for Angie. It is her special day—she's getting remarried to Kelso I admit—but we should be happy for her, especial what with how her last marriage ended."

Eric sighed. "I know, I know."

"Dad, Angie's on the phone for you." June, Eric and Steven's 16 year old daughter yelled for the kitchen.

"Got it" Steven yelled back and picked up the phone.

After a lengthy conversation about plane times and pickup at the airport Steven met his family in the hall of his apartment.

Eric was standing with two suitcases, casually dressed. June, who was elaborately dressed with a short black dress, colorful tights and intense make up, had three smaller suitcases and stood near her girlfriend Lilly and her twin brother, Harley, who was dressed more casually in Jeans and a t-shirt holding coffee.

"Ready?" Eric asked, and with that they hailed a cab to Kennedy airport and boarded the plane.

For the whole flight the five of them sat silent in the anticipation over what was to come.

* * *

**Wisconsin**_

* * *

_

When the plane landed Steven's dad was there to pick them up and drive them to the hotel. Conversation was kept to a minimum and only after everyone one had been checked in did William say that at seven Kitty was throwing a dinner party and they were expected to be there.

What with the settling in and the drive to Eric's childhood home it seemed as if they had to turn around leave as soon as they got there. Eric came around with the rental car and when everyone piled in this time they turned on the radio to break the silence.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed at all!" Steven commented as they pulled up to the back of the Forman residence.

"You guys are here!" Angie screeched while pulling Steven and the Eric in to a big hug. "Everyone s in the living room already," she said, leading them in the house.

"Mrs. Forman, where should I put the whine glasses?" Jackie asked right as Steven entered the room.

"S—Steven." Jackie was so surprised she almost dropped what she was holding.

"Yup" Steven nervously laughed.

"Eric, Steven, what are you doing here?" Kitty questioned.

"You didn't think I miss my little sister's big day did you?"

"Well, um, please sit down." Kitty wrung her hands, turning to fidget with something or other. "I have so many questions."

"Like, where the hell have you been?" Jackie screamed as Donna and Randy walk in.

"Wait a sec, where are June and Harley?" Angie asked.

"The Hub."

"Eric, Hyde?" Donna whispered still in disbelief.

"Hyde, man, where have you been?" Randy joked.

"That's what I just asked them!" exclaimed a frustrated Jackie.

"New York." Steven nodded.

Jackie was shocked. "Doing what?"

"Well," Steven started, "Living."

"I mean, like, what do you do?" clarified Jackie in annoyance.

"Oh that." Hyde laughed. "I'm an ADA, and Eric is a pediatrician."

"Hyde, no way are you're a lawyer." Donna laughed.

"Well, I am." Just then his cell phone rang and Steven picked up.

"What is it, Joe?...No…We've got him! There is no way a jury won't convict him of rape and murder…Do not settle this out of court! I want him jailed up for the full amount of time without parole… Joe, I swear, if I find out you settled this for anything less in 15 years…Okay, good, I'm glad you understand."

Steven hung up. "Sorry about that, guys, this asshole is trying to get us to settle a case out of courts and Joe is such a pushover."

"So you really are a lawyer?" Donna stated still in disbelief.

"Wow, Donna, so hard to believe since that's what you have always wanted. What do you do anyways?" Eric asked slightly annoyed that she didn't think Steven could be a district attorney.

"I teach English at Point Place High. Randy, my _husband_—" Donna emphasized the husband part.

"Glad to see you two got hitched. See, myself, I've always been against marriage." Steven interrupted her.

"Anyways. Randy is the manger of a Tower Records."

"And Jackie, devil dear, what do you do?" Eric smirked

"I work Fez's beauty parlor with your sister." Jackie stared at Steven while she spoke.

"So you never got married?" Eric asks for clarification

"If you must know, I was married once, but then he died."

"That's sad." Eric didn't really sound apologetic.

"No it's not, you see the asshole was cheating on me all along with his secretary and one day her husband walked in on them and shot the both of them." She folded her arms confidently.

"My God Jackie, I'm so sorry."

She laughed. "Eric I'm just playing with you. I was married once, he got me pregnant on our honeymoon, first and only time we slept together, then he realized he was gay and left me for the best man. He lives in New York now with his partner Robbie and our daughter. You see he always wanted kids and I didn't want to raise Lilly on my own so I see him holidays and such."

"Wow, Jackie I don't know what to say."

"I do, what is your ex's name?" Steven popped in, curious.

"David Turner." She looked at him strangely. "Why?"

"Oh, wow." Hyde put a hand to her forehead.

Now Jackie was intrigued. "What?"

"We know him."

"Who?"

"Eric and I know your ex."

"We do?" Eric asked, confused.

"Yes, Lilly Rebecca Maskavish."

"Oh!"

"How do you know her?" Jackie asks persistently

"We don't." Eric answers quickly "Steven, I'm going to call the Harley." Eric ran into the kitchen.

"Hi Harley is your sister there? Yes June I have a slight question for you, is Lilly out? Now I don't mean of the room I mean of the closet. Okay, listen can you, your brother and Lill get over here? We are two blocks to the left and three straight from the hub. Number 369."

Eric quickly hung up. When he got to the living room he saw Steven pick up the phone another call from the work inevitably.

When Steven finally got off the phone Harley, June and Lilly walked in. Lilly was on her cell:

"No I can't help you, I'm in fucking Wisconsin." She doesn't seem to be paying much attention to her surroundings, like how she just entered a house. "Okay, I know I'm sorry. Since when do you parents care who you sleep with anyways…I'm sorry I can't help you sneak out of your house so you can fuck your boyfriend…That's true, I'm not sorry, I was using something called sarcasm. You know what? Even if I was in New York I wouldn't help you." With that she slammed her phone and saw that a whole room was looking at her, including her mother.

"Mom?" Lilly asked, not sure if she should trust her eyes.

"Lill, what kind of language was that I heard?" Jackie stood up angrily, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, I didn't realize." She had suddenly reverted back to this prefect 12-year-old that her mother still thought she was, "It was just my friend Tabitha; sex fuels her art, she is fixing up her screen play for a minor indie movie that she starts filming tomorrow and her parents have just decided now, after never paying attention to her life, that she can't see her boyfriend. And it's so infuriating that she thinks I can drop everything for her and then be angry at me when I can't."

"I see, because that makes a lot of sense, what kind of people does your father let you hang out with?"

"My friends. And just because Tab is having sex doesn't make her a bad person, I'm sure you had sex before dad." The whole room, but in particular Steven snorted.

"How dare you talk to me that way!" Jackie snapped.

"Sorry mom, but honestly."

"Honestly what? What are you doing here anyways?"

"Spring break," she shrugged.

"Yes, because you would ever be caught dead in Point Place over spring break after you turned 10."

"Well truthfully I'm here for a wedding."

"Who's?"

"Mr. Hy—I mean Steven's sister and his former good friend...who, um, fell off the water tower a lot."

"Michel Kelso." Jackie points to Kelso.

"Yup, that name rings a bell. Wait a sec mom isn't that…what's his face your first boyfriend, you showed me pictures from the prom and stuff." Lilly looked at him with renewed interest.

"Yes, but you still haven't finished answering my question why are you here for his wedding?"

"June invited me. See, she's going to be a bridesmaid, seeing as she is Angie's niece."

"I thought she was Eric's daughter?"

"She is."

"Then what?" Jackie looked severely confused.

Lilly laughed. "Mom, come on! She is Eric and Steven's daughter; they are her dads, she has two, just like me."

TBC

please r&r and tell me what you think


	2. remember when…?

A/N thanks to tears4therandom for betaing

**Wedding Bells**

**Chapter Two: remember when…?**

Everyone just stood quiet, in awe of the situation.

"Oops." Lilly laughed nervously

"You two, you're a…a couple?" Jackie questioned, suddenly feeling sick.

"The short answer would be yes." Steven bit his lip.

"But, but what about…you never seemed gay."

"Well I'm not."

"Then what?" She was still in shock.

"I don't define myself, that's saved for closed minded bigots and the government who has to box everyone in."

"My God Hyde let your paranoia about the government go." Donna butted in.

"Donna, shut up." Jackie exclaimed, turning on Hyde. "And all the time you spent with me? I thought we were in love, I…" She trailed off. "I thought we would always be together."

"Just like you and Kelso who cheated on you with a number of girls and had a two timing long term relationship with Eric's sister." Hyde was cold.

"No, Steven, I thought we were for real. Is this, is he the reason you wouldn't marry me?"

"No, Jackie, he was with Donna for God's sake, the reason I wouldn't marry you was because you gave me an ultimatum!" Hyde remained calm. "You knew I didn't like marriage and yet threatened to brake up with me if I didn't marry you. What was I supposed to do?"

"Marry me." She was shrill.

"No, Jackie. No. if you wanted me you could have had me, and if you didn't that was fine, but what you did wasn't fair."

"So you get married to a stripper." Jackie was on the warpath now.

"I got that annulled, and I only did that because I was drunk over--"

"Over me?" she interrupted. "Or was it really because of Eric?"

"Fuck, Jackie I don't know. I loved you, I really did, and to see you with Kelso…" He paused. "And Eric was my best friend regardless of anything else. I had lost him to Donna long ago, but he was still my best friend."

"What do you mean lost him to me?" Donna interrupted.

"Look, Donna, can we not get in to this? It was twenty years ago." Hyde said.

"So what! He was my best friend, my first boy-friend, first love…" She took a breath. "He was my first everything! And as much as I try to forget I can't, so can we please get in to it!"

"I _am_ standing right here, you know." Eric exclaimed

"Donna you don't want to know…" Steven began

"I do, Hyde, and I think that everyone here has the right to hear this story." She put an angry hand to her hip.

"Fine! You want to know the story? I'll tell you!" Steven finally exclaimed just so Donna off his back, "It all started in 1976…"

* * *

**1976 **

_Forman's Basement_

_9:32PM September 2nd _

_Eric and Steven sit in the 'circle'_

"So, Forman, why do you keep saying you don't like Donna?" Steven questioned just to bug Eric.

"I do not!" Eric bellowed.

"See, now that, just makes it sound as if you do." Hyde snickered.

"Shut up Hyde." Eric was pouting now.

"So you don't?"

"No!"

"Then why does everyone think you do?" he pressured.

"I don't know, Hyde, wasn't it you who started the rumor?"

"No it actually wasn't, but that's besides that point!" He took a hit. "What are you going to do man? seeing as it's _not _true."

Eric started babbling. "Well, I think she's hot and all and I'm not saying I wouldn't date her but…"

"But what?"

"Nothing man, nothing." Eric starts laughing uncontrollably

"What?"

"If you must know I like someone else." Now Steven, too, starts to giggle.

"Dick." Eric pushes him and Steven falls off the bed and pulling Eric with him.

Now Eric is lying on top of him and Steven is laughing even harder. Eric looks at him funny.

"What with the face?"

"This." Eric kisses Steven and quickly pulls away and sits on the couch "I'm sorry, man, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Don't be, man, it's ok." Steven sits next to Eric. "Why did you kiss me anyways?" he says, taking off his glasses.

"The rumor about me liking Donna. It got started when I told Kelso I liked my best friend, he assumed Donna, but I really…I like you." Eric gives a half laugh.

Steven just stares in disbelief.

"You hate me don't you? You are disgusted by me, by the fact I like guys."

"No Forman, I…I…I know how you feel, sometimes I like guys too. You know Buddy."

"The rich kid that every guy wants to be and every girl date, yes."

"We sort of went out, um, last year, by which I mean 'hooked up in my room when my mom wasn't home'."

"You dated Buddy? Wow, rich, smart and popular!" Eric nodded approval. "Way to clique jump, never pegged him as your type. Why did you break up?"

"Well it was the week before summer and anyways it wasn't working. Neither of us wanted to get 'outed'."

"Ah." Eric nodded his head and then kissed Steven just because he looked so sad, this time nether pulled away.

After a few minuets the two let go.

"Wow." Eric mutters.

"Yeah." Hyde says.

"So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

Eric shifted. "I mean, what's gonna happen with us?"

"Nothing," Hyde shrugged. "Nothing changed."

"How can you say that?" Eric's voice raises a little in alarm. "Everything has!"

"I know, but it can't have. I know what its like to be queer and you don't deserve it Forman, you're not ready."

"How can you say what I am…?"

"I not saying that you can't be man, I'm just saying -- not yet, don't be sure yet." Hyde pauses, lost. "Try going with Donna see if you like it, see what you think. Don't make such rash decisions, those that could ruin your life without making sure."

"And what about you, Hyde?"

A small smile crosses his face. "I lost my virginity before 9th grade for a reason."

"Oh."

"So Forman, Donna really likes you and you already said you are interested in her, so go for it, if worst comes to worst, she isn't the girl for you…"

"Or girls aren't for me." Eric adds indignantly.

"Whatever." Hyde says, aggravated.

"Fine, but what should I do? You know me I am a Pansy."

"For starters, when she gets back form vacation, show interest and try to make a move." He smiles again. "If you fail, well she is Donna so she will."

* * *

"That's it? That's nothing." June snorted. 

"The only reason you went out with me because you couldn't have Hyde!" Donna screamed.

"Well not the only reason--" Steven began for Eric

"Shut-up, I can speak for myself." Eric gave a stern look to Steven, "Donna, I might have only thought to go out with you because of Steven but I never would have dated you, asked you to marry me if you didn't mean something." He took a breath. "If I didn't want you. Fuck, Donna, I did love you no matter what it sprung out of."

"Sure, that's what you say now." Donna said indignantly.

"You are the one who wouldn't accept my promise ring."

"You ran away from our wedding."

"That's because you bought a trailer and I knew you wanted to live in Wisconsin, I did it for you." Eric sighed.

"I didn't go to college for you."

"I never asked you to stay."

"You went to Africa." Donna frowned.

"You never asked me to stay."

"You fucking broke up with me." Her voice raised in anger

"Because I didn't love you anymore!"

"Come on." Donna rolled her eyes.

"You can't have been upset, Randy got in your pants like the next day." Eric returned her hostility.

"Asshole."

"Whatever, Donna. You never appreciated me until I was gone. You know what that's not even true, you only wrote me letters because you thought you had to and the only one who ever wrote because they wanted to, was Steven."

"Probably because you were dating, you probably were with him the whole time you were with me." She was cold and bitter.

"That's not true! I never once so much as kissed someone else while we were together."

"So if the two of you weren't together all along how did you get together?" Jackie asked full with curiosity.

"Steven was in the middle of that before we were so rudely interrupted." Eric said, glaring at Donna.

"So please do go on." Donna and Jackie say in sequence.

Hyde shook his head, amused. "Anyway, we didn't talk about it until the two of you broke up…"

TBC

Please tell me what you think


	3. And then they went to study Bible

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here is the next chapter thanks to **prussiluskan** for betaing.

**Wedding Bells**

**Chapter three: And then they went to study Bible**

* * *

**1978**

_Eric's room_

_3:35 in the morning_

"Hyde what the fuck are you doing in my room in the middle of the fucking night?"

"Kitty wouldn't let me sleep in the basement said since the heater was on the fritz, it was too cold."

"Then why..? Oh never mind man, thanks for waking me up."

"It's not my fucking fault you're a light sleeper."

"And it's not mine you had to get up to use the bathroom in the middle of the night."

"F you, Forman," Hyde threw a pillow at Eric

"So now we resort to fighting like girls? Just because I broke up with Donna doesn't make me any less man."

"Because you were so manly to begin with."

"That I was."

"So…"

"So..."

"You and Donna broke up."

"Yup, and you know what sucks -- I really loved her how dumb is that."

"Pretty stupid, but at least I was right man, right that you should try things with Donna."

"Yup, good old Hyde. Always the first to dish out advice and the last to take it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means why after you told me to go after Donna did you try to get with her?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Come on, you came on our first date, you learned to dance for her… What the fuck was up with that?"

"Whatever."

"I want to know!"

"Why Forman, what's with all the questions? You didn't care, then why all of a sudden?"

"Don't try to change the subject."

"Don't be such a girl."

"I'm the girl? No I think that's you. You are the Fag remember," Hyde punched Eric with all his might and Eric then kicked back.

In a matter of minutes Hyde had Eric pinned on the floor below him.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Eric remained silent, "Good." Hyde stood up, "No, what was that all about?"

"I had a dream in which you and Donna were married and I was alone."

"So what, you thought I liked Donna, I told you to go after her for competition or something?"

"I don't know," Eric said meekly

"No, you know that is such BS."

"What the hell do you want me to say? That I thought you loved Donna and told me to go after her so you could make fun of me?! That the dream I had last night was worse then just braking up with Donna? That it meant that not only did she see no future for us, but there was no past? That the only two people in the whole world I love were fucking each other and I was left all alone? That all my worst fucking fears had come true? I only asked you because I wanted to know if there is truth behind dreams?" Eric broke down in tears.

"My God Forman you are such a girl."

"Shut up!" Eric sat down on his bed and buried his head in his hands.

"No man, listen I tried to stop you and Donna from getting together because I didn't want you together."

"Why the hell not?" Eric looked up at Hyde.

"Because, Forman, I didn't want you getting with her, I wanted it to be me."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't make me say it again."

"Fine!" Eric yelled frustrated "The why did you tell me to go after Donna in the first place?"

"Because."

"Because, what a fine answer Hyde."

"Oh, leave me alone, I am trying to tell you what I feel about you but all you can do is take your anger out on me—"

"You are what?" Eric budded in

"Contrary to your belief, it's not my fault that you and Donna broke up for whatever reason it was… Unless it was that she was madly in love with me." Hyde snickered.

"Are you done with you rant?"

"Yes" Hyde said indignantly and sat down next to Eric.

"So what were you trying to tell me?" Eric asked in is sweetest voice.

"I was saying that I didn't want you to date Donna because I wanted you to date me?"

"Understood, filed and noted. Why then did you tell me to date her?"

"I didn't want to be responsible for you being queer."

"What?"

"Listen, 'cuz I am only saying it once you moron, I wanted you to try things with Donna so you didn't decide you were queer on account of me. But it's not like I actually wanted or expected you to like her and date her for way over a year, I didn't want you to fall the fuck in love with her." Hyde looked funny, seemed funny with his glasses off sitting in bed face to face with Eric in a dark room; he had lost his Zen.

"I had no idea." Eric took a moment to process the information before answering, "I am so sorry Hyde. If I had know—you can change someone and I will always find myself attracted to guys, it never had anything to do with you I was never…it wasn't because of you and it wouldn't have been your fault, it is just who I am."

"But Forman if something had happened to you– oh fuck it." Hyde said in frustration and leaned forward so hard that they both collapsed in to the bed.

The two kissed until they grew tried and then just lay in bed together until sleep came.

* * *

_Present time_

"That is seriously more then I ever needed to know, I think its safe to say me and Lill will go get drunk in the kitchen now… and by drunk I mean…um study bible. Maybe," June played with her ear.

"Sure, because all of a sudden you have found God," Steven snorted, "Why don't you to go to the…basement," he looked at Kitty to OK him, "and watch TV or something?"

"Whatever," June snorted and head through the kitchen while Harley and Lilly followed.

"Weird kid you have right there," Donna laughed,

"Ranging harmonies, feminist ideas, social and political awareness, what can I do? Reminds me of someone I once knew." Eric gave Donna a look.

"Anyway," Jackie interrupted "Steven was just telling us how he and Eric got together and all I have to say is: what the hell."

"What seems to be your problem, Jackie?" Steven questioned 'innocently'.

"Well so you never liked Donna?"

"No."

"And Eric you really loved Donna?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you break up with her?" She asked Eric.

"Well, we wanted two different things; I felt being that we had been together for over a year that we were going somewhere Donna thought not necessarily. I wanted a promise I wasn't just some fling but Donna had none, so I broke up with her to find someone who wanted what I did," Eric said, obviously still upset at her after all these years.

"And that was Steven?"

"Well no."

"Then why were you with him."

"For one he was hot and two I loved him."

"But you also loved Donna?"

"I did."

"So why did you get back together with Donna if you loved Steven?"

"It's complicated."

"You better explain it Eric." Donna jumped in.

"Ok, ok so can we go on with the story?"

"Which has to do with Donna?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, and you and Kelso, Fez, my parents, everyone."

"Ok." Jackie gave permission.

"Well lets see...the simple reason was 'lingring feeling' " Eric stated

"And you sleeping with Donna." Steven added

TBC

Please tell me what you think


	4. Second choice

**A/N **I lost my beta but I really wanted to post another chapter, hopefully this won't have to many mistakes. If you spot any please let me know so I can fix them. Oh yes and if anyone would like to be my beta please let me know.

**Wedding Bells **

**Chapter four: Second choice **

**1978**

_Eric Forman's Basement _

_3:00am _

"Let me get this straight, you slept with Donna and you thought you were _back_ together; how am I not supposed to be upset?" Hyde said in his Zen voice but, even hiding behind his sun glasses Eric could tell he was disappointed.

Eric just stood there speechless mouthing words but no sound came out.

"Forman, I get you still love her and I get that this situation is my fault." Hyde turned his head away.

"Steven, please, I just…maybe I do… love her, but I want to be with you, I want her, but I want you too."

"And so now you just want me because you can't have her!" Hyde stood up and walked towards the freezer.

"It's not like that." Eric stammered.

"Oh ya? So explain it to me."

"I don't know, nothing was happening between us and then it was Donna and I, I…" Eric stammered off unsure of how to explain his feelings.

"Just thought that she wanted to get back together with and forgot all the reasons you broke up? Wasn't it you that broke up with her?" Hyde asked obviously his Zen was gone and he stood vulnerable in the dark empty basement looking at Eric to take away his confusion. "Why would you want to get back together with her?" Hyde desperately wanted to understand.

"Yes, yes I did brake up with her. I just…thought, maybe, that…she, um, couldn't see her lifewithoutmeafterall" Eric mumbled.

"What?"

"I just thought that what happened between us—"

"Sex"

"Yes that it represented that she couldn't see her life with out me after all, which is why we broke up, because I couldn't imagine my life without her but she could."

Hyde turned away "great. So you love her and she's the easy one and she's the one you want." He paused "Fuck Forman, why didn't you tell me she was more then a fling, a high school sweetheart – she was the one you wanted. I would have never gone after you if I had known." All Hyde wanted to do was tell Eric what to do to make everything better, how to fix what ever he had fucked up this time, only problem was this time Eric had fucked up with him and Hyde had no idea how to fix it.

"Excuse me?"

"Eric had I know you wanted to spend your life with her I would not have gotten in the way. No wonder you wanted to get back with her." Hyde sighed as he sat down is his chair and took of his glasses, defeated.

"But Steven…"

"I get it. Eric I…I care about you, but this isn't going to work, this is over. Try to get back with her, get over her. Find another girl." He got up and headed out to his car.

"But I only want you." Eric whispered to himself once the basement door had closed.

**Present Day**

_The Forman's living-room _

"Hyde who knew you could be so sensitive." Kelso sorted, Angie hit him.

"Eric." Eric looked at the floor unable to move his eyes to Donna's face.

"I didn't realize that…that you felt that way about me."

"You didn't surmise that when I broke up with you because you wouldn't wear the ring?" Eric spoke quietly but annoyed.

"Well, I think we have already established I didn't know you very well Eric. That I didn't understand you, what you felt, what you wanted, why you broke up with me." Donna said in a hurt voice.

"Whatever Donna, it was my entire fault." Eric said sarcastically

"Well you did brake up with me both times, and it wasn't like I forced you to, I tried to understand you, I though I did, that we just weren't right for each other or we had irreconcilable differences." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh yes, because I just broke up with you on a whim. To mix up my life Donna, it tore me up to brake up with you." Eric rolled

"Well then explain to me what you felt while we were dating Eric! Mr. you broke my heart even though you broke up with me."

"Well let's see Donna, if I remember correctly you broke _my _heart and then I broke up with you."

"Because I didn't what your _stupid _promise ring."

"Please, and then you wanted me back _after _Casey refused to date you. And you expected me to date you. How do you think it made me feel, you basically saying hey, Eric-second choice man- since my top choice fell through lets get back together. As if the reason we broke up had gone away." Eric spoke in a sad and tried voice.

"I think you are over reacting Eric, I wanted you."

"After you couldn't have Casey."

"How does that matter?"

"It makes all the difference, no one wants to be second choice." Steven answered calmly.

"Maybe so." Donna said still angry "But that doesn't explain why you" she looked directly at Eric "came to California for me if you didn't want to be someone's second choice."

"Because, I loved you and well, Jackie and Steven made me, they saw how un-happy was... God you have know idea how hard I tried to get over you. Its not like I wanted to be in love a girl who didn't love me in the same way."

"Eric, I had no idea that you felt that I didn't love you. I thought you understood, it was that I didn't want to be in such a commented relationship at such a young age, not that I didn't want to be in one with you." Donna played with her hands.

"But if you had loved me that much, it wouldn't have mattered." He sighed "And I eventfully got that you didn't want a man to tie you down. A little to late admittedly."

"What do you mean?"

"You sacrificed so much of what you wanted and even through I never asked you to, I could tell you resented me for it. By the time I realized that marriage was exactly what you didn't want, I hurt you. But I have to believe I hurt you less leaving you then I would have if we had gotten married."

"Wait so you left me at the alter because you thought it was what I wanted?"

"Yes, you wanted to go to college, to write, to explore. Not to live in a trailer married at 20 and work at a radio station. It wasn't that I didn't want to marry you—"

"So you just decided what I wanted for my life!?"

"Come on Donna, I know you were thinking about leaving too…"

"But I didn't!" she said adamantly.

"Maybe so, but your glade I did. You were mad I embarrassed, you not that we didn't get married." Donna knows he is right so she just looks away. "I finally got that we weren't meant to be." There was a long silence.

"So why did the duck cross the road?" Angie asked trying to brake the silence and lighten the mood.

"Sorry Angie" Eric spoke, "I didn't realize just how many unresolved feeling Donna and I had to work out. It's your's and Kelso's day, enough about Donna and me."

Ok, but I think some of us still want you and Steven explained" Angie smiled "So maybe just got on with the story and leave angry fights about suppressed feeling for later." She gave a slight laugh.

"Yes" Jackie agreed, "so Eric got rejected twice, blah, blah, blah. Let move the story on to more important matters—me. Steven if you were in love with Eric why did you choice to um date me? I mean was our whole relationship a lie? Did you not want to marry me because you never wanted me?" Jackie wasn't sure whether she wanted to kill Steven for being with Eric or kiss him for the best gossip ever. Part of her was still angry at him for not marring he, for disappearing for never saying goodbye, But most of her was over him and just wanted to understand her old flame and yet she couldn't help looking at Eric and felling envious because part of her still loved him.

"God Jackie, you are so over dramatic, I loved you, I was attracted to you. Our relationship didn't fail because I never wanted you. And I didn't marry because you gave me an ultimatum and then slept with Kelso, not because of Eric" Steven rolled his eyes. He was not as confused about his feeling for Jackie as she was about him, Steven was long over her.

"Ok, so explain it me." Now Jackie was annoyed, why did he always have to be so condescending?

"What is to explain, girl meet guy, guy thinks girl is hot. Girl and guy get togther."

"But five minutes ago you recapped a story explaining your unrequited love for Eric."

"So you want to me explain what changed."

"Yes please." Jackie gave a fake smile, full with frustration.

"Ok…"

TBC


	5. To afraid to Listen

A/N: I still don't have a new beta so sorry for any mistakes, also please let me know if you see any so I can fix then.

As always reviews are love. **

* * *

****Chapter Five: **To afraid to Listen

* * *

_1978_

_Eric's kitchen _

_2:10pm _

Eric sits at the table rapped in is blanket staring at his coco puffs. His eyes are puffy and red; he looks tired even though he just got of bed

"So Donna ran off, it's not the end of the word. There are other chicks." Hyde said half heartedly trying to cheer Eric up.

"But it is, she'll come back all tan and be completely over me, or worse she'll never come back."

"Na, I don't think Donna can tan, she and Jackie spend hours at the beach and she comes back as pale as ever." Hyde laughs at his own joke.

"Why do I always have to fuck everything up? Hu? I wanted them to brake up since they started dating, I wanted her to come running to me. But then what I did I do when she did? I said I don't want to be your second choice. I'm such an idiot, I take being her last choice if it meant being with her." Eric hits his head against the table.

"As much as I could give a shit about you and your girl problems I do get what your saying. And I would sit you down and tell you haw to fix it like I always do but the truth is I don't know how. You completely embarrassed and rejected her she probably wouldn't take you back now if you actually were her first choice." Hyde smirks, picks up his beer and wonders to the basement.

_1978_

_Eric's Basement _

_2:15pm _

Hyde takes a seat next to Jackie and stairs at the TV.

"Eric still mopping?" Jackie asks

"Like always."

They sit in silence

"I'm so fed up with this, its boring as hell, Kelso and Donna are gone, Eric checked himself out and God knows were Fez is." Hyde sighs

"Thanks"

"Well I'm sorry but it can't be that you're having fun? You just got dumped and you sit her and watch TV all day."

"Yay well I have nothing better to do OK?" Jackie fold her arms

"Nether do I, let's just watch, talking doesn't work for us."

"Fine"

The two look back towards the TV. After a few minuets Hyde glances as Jackie, she looks back at him. There eyes meet and they kiss.

They pull apart and look at each other disgusted. Hyde pauses on sure of what to do. Then as he whispers a 'fuck this' he kisses Jackie.

* * *

_Present Day_

_The Foreman's livingroom _

"And well Jackie you know how it went from there" Hyde finished

"But why Jackie?" Kelso asks

"Because she was so different and she was there, she was like the forbidden fruit that you have to steal and then crake open the hard shell but then it just the perfect fruit inside."

"Wow" Jackie exhaled

"And I was so used to forbidden lust. When I went for chicks I always went for the ones that would cause me the most problems. I was a big fan of sabotaging my relationships and going for my best friends girl friends."

"When did you get so in tuned with yourself?" Donna asked

"Years of therapy sessions." Donna laughs

"Anyway yup I've only ever really gone for the unavailable or forbidden girls, Donna, Jackie and well Laurie, but that's kind of a whole different story."

"You slept with my ex wife? Fez asks defensively.

"Fez _everyone _has slept with Laurie." Everyone laughs.

"So went for Jackie because she was forbidden fruit, yada yada yada, but that doesn't explain your relationship or why you ran of with Eric." Kelso states clearly annoyed that the story seems to be going nowhere.

"Ok, so after a few more weeks Hyde and Jackie get me a plan ticket…"

"And he chases after Donna still love struck and depressed while Jackie and my relationship grows."

"I happy to have Donna back but—"

"He flips out when he find out me and Jackie are together"

"But I don't say anything."

"He sort of assumes I'm still hung up over him and can't believe I've moved on…"

"With a girl with Jackie! So anyway I sort freaking out and confused because senor year is soon over and I sort of—"

"Need to reaffirm his supposed heterosexuality."

"And make sure I'm not left alone without Donna or Hyde."

"And he need to show me one up."

"Anyway I buy a ring for Donna."

"I tell him he is crazy because he is, he and Donna broke up over a ring last time."

"And he doesn't want to see me end up with Donna, married."

"But the idiot shows Donna the ring and for whatever twisted reasoning she accepts." Hyde finished.

"I accepted because I loved Eric and I didn't want to loss him over something stupid again. I too was afraid we would get back together only to loss each other in college."

"Donna's motivation explained ladies and settlement." Hyde snickers.

"Ok so great you may or may not still be hung up over but your avidly seeing me while Eric seems quite interested in forgetting all about you by marring Donna. I don't see how anything has progressed." Jackie huffs

"Well the story doesn't end there…"

* * *

_1978_

_Eric Forman's basement _

_3:20am_

"So you and Donna are really getting married then." Jackie had finally fallen asleep and Hyde left his room to find Eric reading a book on the couch.

"And you're really sleeping with the Devil." Eric replied not looking up.

"What are you reading that is so captivating?"

"Its call _Left Hand of Darkness _It wouldn't appeal to you" Eric replied still not looking up. Hyde took out a popsicle and sat down looking at Eric. Finally he put down his book. "I take it a Jackie had a good time tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean I couldn't help but hearing…sitting right here and all."

"What the fuck man, your as bad as Fez. Why the hell are you reading down here anyway?"

"When I returned from the bathroom, Donna had skillfully taken over the whole bed, so I came down here." Hyde snorted.

"So, is she good, I mean is it worth putting up with her?"

"Yay man. You wouldn't now it, but she's talented and energetic."

"Whatever you say." Eric started to put down his book

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just don't get, why Jackie? How Jackie?"

"She was there, and she was willing, I was bored, what can I say?"

"You were bored?"

"Yes, Kelso and Donna were in California, you were mopping over your lost love, I was sick of mopping, enter Jackie, hot willing and able Jackie." Hyde smirked.

Eric couldn't help but laugh, "But its not just that…" Eric trailed off

"what?"

"Come on you know? Jackie's um a girl"

Hyde rolled his eyes "Here's the thing it kind of hard to get laid when you can't go out of town because of school and work and kitty. And it sort of hard to find anyone here because its well here and even if I did its hard to hind because everyone is everywhere."

"So you're just using Jackie?"

"Fuck Forman. She's using me too, I'm the rebound guy. Why do you care anyway?"

"I just don't get it where did she come from"

"Listen Forman I'm sorry your having trouble coming to terms with the fact I'm not pining after you and your not the only one getting laid."

"No! well maybe, it just weird…"

"Here's the thing I like sex, I really like guys but its not as if I'm completely opposed to girls. And she's there; I'm there she's there. It's not the complicated."

"Sorry I didn't realize sex was so simple for you."

"Not everyone's you Eric_a_." Eric hit Hyde.

"Fuck off. So what if I've only ever had a crush on two people, so what if I've only had sex with one girl. So fucking what!? I'm fine with that and I actually what to spend time around people who care about me! I actually what to love people. I don't try sabotage all my relationships, I'm not a fucking closed off rock! And if that makes a _girl _then fuck that, I don't want to be manly. And fuck the stupid stereotype Red and you and everyone around me want me to be. So fuck you Hyde! I will go and get married and I will go be happy and loved while you can just fucking rot away and have sex with Jackie until you can't keep lying to her or she figures out your lying or better yet just wait until you mean all the thing you tell her. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with Jackie here in Point Place?" Eric stocked away and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

TBC... 


End file.
